Consulta de Amor
by AngieHale
Summary: El, un psicolo reconocido, que a caido bajo las engañosas telarañas del amor, las dos son el amor de su vida, pero debera elegir, entre una amor con historia o uno que despierta en el nuevos sentimientos..alice&jasper"TODOS HUMANOS"
1. PROLOGO

hOllA^^ bueno eh aqui el prologgo de mi historia:) espero y les gustte,,recuerden estan bajo aviso qe soy nueva en estto y no soy muy buena^^ jaja bueno no las netretengo mas y espero les gustte:D ADIOS

* * *

¿Enamorado?

No...yo no podia estar enamorado de ella, es decir, era dulce, hermosa, y cada que la veia a los ojos mi mente volaba hacia un mundo completamente desconocido pero a la vez maravilloso, sin embargo era ilogico, inmoral, poco profesional e infantil.

Ademas, faltaba poco para mi boda y no simplemente se acercaba "la boda", no, se acercaba el dia en que me casaria con la chica a quien amaba, con la chica cuya risa es musica para mis oidos, la chica que despertaba toda clase de sentimientos en mi...pero, si amaba a Maria, ¿entonces que diablos estaba pasandome?,¿porque solo pensaba en ella?,¿porque cada que la tocaba mi cuerpo ardia, como si se quemara?,¿porque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas estar a su lado siempre?...¿porque?, es decir, yo no podia estar enamorado de mi paciente Alice Cullen...era imposible


	2. Cap1 ¿Te casarias conmigo?

hOla^^ bueno pss aqui con muchos nervios,,chachachachan....eh aqui para ustedes mi primer Cap, espero y les gustte:)

Cabe mencionar e incluso creeo esta demas decir que ni por error soy la magnifica Stephanie Meyer:( y qe obvio tampoco sus maravillosos personajes me perteneces:) pero aun asi espero y lo disfruten ciAO^

* * *

Eran pasadas de las 4:30 y estaba atendiendo a mi último paciente del día, se que esto se escucha poco profesional, pero, contaba los segundos para que la hora terminara, y no me malinterpreten no era a si con todos mis pacientes, dehecho me gustaba poder ayudar a la gente, el escuchar sus problemas y poder aconsejarles, era algo que me gustaba, la verdad amaba mi trabajo, pero la diferencia de hoy, es que no era un día cualquiera, hoy cuando terminara mi ultima consulta, saldría al departamento de mi hermosa María e iríamos a un lujoso restaurante que separe con una semana de anticipación para celebrar nuestros 6 meses de novios, la verdad es que estaba muy emocionado, yo amaba a María y ella a mi también.

-Jasper- la ronca voz de mi paciente me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Amm? A si continúa Jaime.

-Te decía Jasper- la verdad es que prefería que mis pacientes me llamaran por mi nombre, sentía que haci se sentían mas en confianza al poder pasar la estricta barrera doctor-paciente que "debe" existir.-es que, me da un poco de pena decírtelo, pero, hace mucho tiempo que no intimido con mi esposa y temo que me este engañando.

-Jaime tranquilo, mira estoy seguro que no te engaña, veamos, ¿llega tarde a casa?

-pues no.

-¿Se comporta de manera insegura o nerviosa?, como si ocultara algo indebido

-tampoco

-Y veamos, a ¿Te huye, o sea cuando tu tratas de intimar con ella, ella se aleja o se excusa con que ahora no quiere o esta cansada?

-pues la verdad, es que nunca lo hemos propuesto, ninguno, de los dos- agacho su cabeza ante su confesión.

-Mi querido Jaime, ese es el problema, veras no es necesario que le digas "oye mi vida, que tal si tenemos relaciones hoy"- le dije haciendo una imitación de su ronca voz- pero el coqueteo empieza en las miradas, después las caricias y luego llegan los besos, después de eso, lo demás viene solito- en eso mire mi reloj y vi que me había pasado un poco del tiempo, así que me levante y Jaime entendió la indirecta.

-Oh gracias Jasper, bueno creo ya es hora de irme, ¿Cuánto te debo?

-Tranquilo Jaime luego te lo mando- en ese momento salí directo a mi auto, un hermoso Ferrari California color verde, si tal vez era un poco ostentoso, pero desde que tenia como 17 años había deseado un carro así, y ahora que tenia 25 podía darme esos lujos.

Encendí mi auto y salí del estacionamiento, claro notando las típicas miradas de muchos hombres a mi auto y mujeres a mí, aun que claro nunca ninguna como mi hermosa María.

Iba camino al departamento de mi novia, cuando empecé a recordar como había conocido a mi hermosa María.

----Flash Back----

-¡Taxi!- era un día lluvioso y yo aun no me compraba mi auto, estaba llamando un taxi y cuando logre detener uno, una hermosa mujer de cabello ondulado a los hombros y unos bellos ojos color gris, tomo la puerta, la abrió y se metió, en otra ocasión hubiera cerrado la puerta y le hubiera cedido el taxi a la señorita-como el caballero que soy-pero era el cumpleaños de mi mama y me había demorado en mi ultima consulta, a si que lo único que hice fue introducirme en el auto dejando a la señorita perpleja.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto el taxista.

-A la avenida 6- dije al mismo tiempo que la bella señorita le decía otra dirección, el taxista se quedo esperando a ver a donde nos llevaba.

-Mmm, disculpe, pero ¿le molestaría que pasáramos primero a mi destino?

tenia una hermosa y suave voz.

-Amm, la verdad tengo prisa y preferiría que primero fuéramos a mi dirección- le dije en un tono cortes, aun que ella no pareció de acuerdo ya que frunció su ceño.

-Disculpe, pero tengo una reunión que empieza en media hora, y ya que yo llame primero el taxi, creo que seria justo que primero fuéramos a mi dirección.

OK, era de esperarse, algún defecto tenia que tener, es decir, es tan bonita, pero es ciega.

-¿Como dijo?- no pude evitar reprimir una pequeña risa, pero creo fue un error ya que frunció su ceño

-¿Es sordo acaso?- bien, ciega o no me estaba desesperando.

-¿Cómo dijo?

-Le pregunte si es sordo, ja, pero veo que si.

-Disculpe señorita, pero no soy sordo, para su información la puedo escuchar y perfectamente, aunque si quiere que hablemos de discapacidades, considero que es usted ciega-si lo se, me estaba descontrolando un poco, pero es que para verse tan formal, debo aceptar que era un poco malcriada.

-¿Cómo que ciega?, a que se refiere, grosero

-Ja, ahora yo soy el grosero, discúlpeme-hice notar el sarcasmo-pero ¿sabe que? La que empezó con ofensas fue usted, diciéndome sordo.

-Bueno, es que ya le había dicho que tenia prisa y usted insistió en ir a su destino-hizo una pausa y con delicadeza tomo el tabique de su nariz con sus dedos pulgar e indice-tengo una importante reunión con unos amigos de la familia y por su culpa llevo ya 30 minutos de retaso para llegar a mi departamento.

-Ay, lo siento señorita, pero es que yo también tengo una importante reunión familiar.

-¡Agh grosero!

-¡Malcriada!

-Eso es todo, aquí me bajo.

-No es necesario yo tomare otro taxi- en cuanto me baje del taxi, di un tremendo azoton, ganándome un grito del conductor, pero no me importaba, necesitaba urgentemente otro taxi. Estuve parado, pidiendo uno, casi 30 minutos, hasta que por fin, conseguí uno, mire mi reloj, me quedaban 10 minutos para llegar, así que en vez de dirigirme a mi departamento, le di la dirección de mi madre.

-Jazy-me llamo mi madre mientras me abrazaba efusivamente.

-Hola ma.

-Aww, mi vida, pensé que nunca llegarías.

-¿Y perderme tu cumpleaños?, para nada mamá.

-Ay Jazy, bueno déjame presentarte a alguien que no ah dejado de preguntar por ti.

-Maaa- mi madre insistía en conseguirme novia, pero la verdad no tenia interés en una por el momento- sabes que no quiero una novia por ahora.

-Tranquilo, es solo hija de unos amigos míos, desde hace muchos años, y le hable de ti, eso es todo.

-Esta bien, solo déjame cambiarme, porque tuve un improvisto con una pequeña malcriada y no pude llegar a mi departamento.

-Esta bien, ponte guapo- me guiño un ojo mientras que yo bufé. Me dirigí a mi habitación que se encontraba al final del pasillo del tercer piso justo enfrente del de mi hermana Rosalie.

Entre en mi alcoba y me puse una camisa de manga larga negra de botones, la cual remangue un poco, tenia prisa a si que no me puse corbata y deje los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Al salir de mi alcoba baje las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontraba el salón y regularmente se daban las reuniones.

-Jazy, que bueno que llegaste, sabes, me encantaría que tocaras algo.

-Claro ma - me dirigí a una esquina del salón donde se encontraba un piano de cola blanco que mi madre compro cuando tenia 5 años para que aprendiera a tocarlo. Comencé a tocar "kiss the rain", una melodía que sabia que le encantaba a mi madre. Cuando termine, me levante del banquillo y mi madre se levanto a abrazarme, tenia sus ojos vidriosos, a si que se los limpie con mi dedo indice.

-Aww, amor me encanta esa canción, pero ven déjame presentarte a la jovencita.

Nos dirigimos a uno de los sillones que se encontraban en el salón, entonces la vi

-Jazy ella es María, María, el es mi hijo Jasper.

-¿Que haces tu aquí?-pregunto un poco enojada

-¿Y el sordo soy yo?, soy el hijo de Esme, ella es mi madre, ¿tu que haces aquí?

-¿Ya se conocían?

-Ma, ¿recuerdas a la malcriada del imprevisto?, bien pues es ella

----Fin Flash Back----

Después de ese encuentro, María y yo nos negábamos a intercambiar palabra alguna, pero mi madre fue tan terca que nos hizo bailar juntos, una pieza demasiado romántica y después de platicar por un buen rato, María termino recostada en mi hombro y yo acariciando su cabello, a la semana le pedí que fuera mi novia y hoy cumplimos 6 meses desde ese día.

Tan sumiso estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llegue a la casa de María, me baje y toque el timbre.

-¡Mi amor!-dijo mi amada a la vez que me abrazaba por el cuello

-Hola preciosa-le di un rápido beso en los labios, sin embargo hizo un adorable puchero para después volverme a besar y profundizarlo.

-Te extrañe Jasy-la mire con desaprobación, odiaba ese apodo y la única que me decía así era mi madre, pero después de que me hiciera otro puchero y me besara, olvide por completo porque estaba enojado.

Pasamos a su casa sin dejar de besarnos, ella bajo una de sus manos hasta mi pecho y con la otra sujeto mi cara, mientras que yo la sostenía por la espalda y con mi mano libre cerré la puerta, seguimos caminando hasta quedar semi acostados en el sofá de l sala, ella profundizo el beso y yo no me resistí, empecé a acariciar su muslo, entonces pare, nos estábamos dejando llevar y no quería que eso sucediera, al principio vi en sus ojos confusión y un pequeño atisbo e tristeza, pero después de un segundo me sonrió dejándome ver que entendía el porque de mi rechazo.

-María, prepárate, te voy a llevar a comer-su sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande y después de un rápido beso se marcho a cambiarse, yo por mi parte solo me quite mi estorbosa y molesta corbata, que la única razón por la que la llevaba era porque tenia que veme formal en el trabajo, media hora después, mi novia bajo con una hermosa falda color blanca y una blusa de tirantes a juego, la verdad es que se veía hermosa con su cabello negro recogido en una descuidada coleta.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-¿Es una pregunta sarcástica?

-¡Jasper!

-Jaja, ya lo siento amor-me acerque para abrazarla de la cintura-te ves hermosa.

-Bien vamonos-tomo mi mano y salimos directo a mi auto. Durante el camino platicamos de trivialidades y de ves en cuando María se inclinaba para besar mi mejilla. Llegamos al restaurante italiano que tanto me gustaba, ella siempre ah preferido la comida americana, pero yo consideraba, la italiana y la mexicana mis favoritas. Le di mi nombre al camarero para que nos indicara nuestra mesa.

-¿reservaste mesa?

-Compruebo con tristeza que si eres ciega-le dije en tono juguetón, para recordarle nuestro primer encuentro.

-Chistosito-me susurro a la vez que me daba un juguetón golpe en el hombro, después llego el camarero, la tome por la cintura y la jale hasta la mesa mas apartada que había y nos sentamos, hubo un momento de silencio, pero en cuanto iba a hablar llego una camarera y nos entrego las cartas para pedir.

-dos stracotto al barolo y una botella de vino tinto-pedí por los dos, después voltee a ver a María para ver si aprobaba o no el pedido, a lo que ella asintió, aunque ya me esperaría que no se terminara su platillo, ya que seguía una estricta dieta, sinceramente no me agradaba, pero que mas da yo la quería.

-Bueno… ¿te gusta el restaurante?- le pregunte como quien no quiere.

-Jasy, amor me has traído aquí desde que nos conocimos.

-Touche, bueno es que la verdad te quería preguntar algo, pero será mejor que esperemos el vino.

Tenia todo preparado, traerían el vino, y al servirle, una hermosa sortija de oro blanco con un diamante y dos esmeraldas a los lados caería en su copa, después antes de que pudiera decir nada, yo me arrodillaría y le pediría matrimonio, si lo se, solo llevamos 6 meses, pero sentía que María era la indicada.

-Su vino caballeros

-a la señorita primero, por favor- le pedí al camarero, no sin antes guiñarle discretamente el ojo.

Después todo salio como lo tenía planeado, María vio el objeto flotando en su copa de vino.

-Jasper, ¿esto es…?

Para entonces yo ya estaba arrodillado frente a ella y le había tomado la mano, para depositar un suave beso en ella.

-María, quizás es muy pronto, pero créeme que si hay alguien a quien amo en este mundo, eres tú, y me encantaría que me permitieras, pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…María Carter… ¿a-acep-aceptarías, ser mi, mi es-posa?

Nunca en mi vida, había sentido un miedo parecido al de ese momento, y mas por que María estaba en shock, no me contestaba, decidí acercarme y en cuanto toque su mejilla, ella salto gritando y antes de que me parara, ella se arrodillo y me beso con fuerza, estaba muy confuso, no sabia si tenia un ataque de histeria o uno de alegría

-¡¡SI!!-me dijo contra mis labios-claro que acepto casarme contigo Jasper William Hale

Mi primer impulso fue levantarme, sin soltar el abrazo y levantarla ligeramente del suelo, después presione mis labios con los suyos, y aunque toda la gente nos aplaudía, por un momento todo se oscureció y lo único que podía ver era a ella

* * *

¿Que tal? jaja bueno espero sus comentarios:D


	3. Cap2 Primer encuentro

hOla,,,im sorry por tardar tanto,,pero como les dije soy nueva,, no le se muy bien a esto^^ bueno las dejjo espero y disfruten del 2Cap,,,,y de new por mas qe quisiera no soy la estupenda Stephanie Meyer y tampoco me pertenecen sus maravillosos personajes solo juego con ellos ami retorcido antojo^^

ciAO

* * *

Ayer había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, no podía creer que María

hubiera aceptado casarse conmigo, sin duda era el hombre mas feliz en la faz de la tierra, dentro de unos meses me casaría con la mujer de mi vida. Estaba que no cabía en mí de la emoción.

Me levante de un brinco de mi cama al recordar la noche anterior, me metí a bañar y me puse un pantalón de vestir oscuro con una camisa de botones remangada, y claro mi típica y estorbosa corbata, me subí a mi auto y me dirigí a mi consultorio, como no había desayunado, pase por una pequeña tienda y compre un licuado.

-Hey Jasper, ¿Que tal?

-¿Que tal señor Banner?

-Pues aquí como ves Jasper, ¿lo de siempre?

-Si, por favor

Me dio el licuado y pague, después me volví a mi auto para ir al consultorio, que ya iba un poco tarde, y estaba sumamente preocupado, ya que era una muchacha de, creo unos 21 años, que antes la atendía un amigo de mi padre Carlise, pero que se mudo a New York, me paso a mi, y no quería causar una mala impresión a un paciente en su primera consulta.

Llegue 5 minutos tarde, y entre tan rápido que se me paso saludar a Bella, mi secretaria, y mejor amiga.

Entre en mi consultorio, sin fijarme muy bien en la persona sentada enfrente.

-Disculpa la demora, tuve un improvisto.

-Si, descuida no importa.

-Bien comencemos- me senté en mi sillón- ¿Alice, cierto?

-A sí es doc.-me deslumbro con una bella sonrisa, tenia que admitir que Alice era muy bonita, demasiado podría decir.

-Bien llámame Jasper…entonces A- no pude terminar ya que fui interrumpido por su voz de campanilla.

-Jasper…que lindo nombre, ¿te puedo decir Jazz?- no se porque pero cuando pronuncio mi nombre de esa forma sentí una ola de cosquillas en el estomago, pero no le di importancia.

-Amm, si claro, esta bien.

Nos quedamos viendo por unos minutos, y extrañamente no me molesto, es mas me hubiera gustado seguir a si, pero me obligue a mi mismo a continuar la consulta.

-Y bien… ¿que te trae por aquí?

-Pues mira Jazz…júrame que no te reirás de mí.

Me lleve una mano al corazón y con la otra dibuje una cruz en el aire y después le sonreí, ella simplemente asintió y tomo un una bocanada de aire.

-Veo el futuro.

-¿Que?-conteste lo mas cortes que pude.

-¿Eres sordo?- okay, ¿acaso todas las mujeres que conocía me tenían que ofender con respecto a mi oído?, fruncí mi ceño.

-Disculpa- sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y automáticamente sonreí, para después sentir esa ola de cosquillas nuevamente- es que me refiero a que tengo visiones del futuro.

-Si, descuida…y… ¿ves el futuro?

-Si-rodó sus ojos y soltó el aire con un poco de impaciencia, como si fuera una adolescente recibiendo un sermón de sus padres.

-¿Desde cuando, "ves el futuro"?-hice unas comillas con mis dedos al aire.

-"Veo el futuro"-hizo una graciosa imitación mía haciendo comillas, y no pude evitar sonreír-desde pequeña.

-Bien…Alice, por que dices que ves el futuro-me contuve de hacer comillas.

-Mira Jazz, se que no me crees…-me dijo haciendo un mohín, después susurro algo parecido a "como todos los demás"- pero digo la verdad, desde que tengo memoria, veo cosas y "casualmente" estas se cumplen, ¿que otra explicación le das a eso?.

-Bueno, pueden ser, como tú dijiste, casualidades.

-Si, una o dos son casualidades, pero ¿todas?

-Alice…muchas veces, cuando soñamos, nuestra mente dibuja escenarios cotidianos, que vemos diario, y al despertar, si vemos una situación sucediendo en ese escenario, creemos que es la misma que soñamos- Alice parecía, fastidiada, como si ya hubiera escuchado esto antes.

-Mira Jazz, eso ya me lo habían dicho, pero el problema, es que no son sueños, todo lo veo, estando despierta, estando conciente…además muchas visiones son de gente que no conozco y en lugares desconocidos, que luego me entero que existen, por comentarios de otros o por que lo vi en algún noticiero o algo así.

-Alice…-no me dejo continuar ya que se levanto, dejándome ver lo bajita que era, de quizás 1.56, y tomo su abrigo.

-Okay Jazz, no tienes que atenderme, sabes, nadie lo hace nunca, solo, di que lo haces, yo no les cuento mis visiones a nadie mas, y a ti te llega un cheque de mis padre, ¿esta bien?

No pude evitar levantarme y tomar su brazo, para detenerla, no sabia quien la había atendido antes, pero yo no era así, y la consultaría hasta curarla, sin embargo en cuanto mi mano hizo el más mínimo contacto con la piel de su brazo, sentí que esta ardía, y al soltarla, un enorme cosquilleo inundo esta. Ella alejo su brazo, como si también, hubiera sentido algo, entonces rompí el silencio.

-No soy como los demás Alice, te quiero ayudar, no me importa el dinero…te voy a ayudar Alice, pero necesito que sigas viniendo- estaba hablando con sinceridad, y sin saber en que momento, nos estábamos mirando directo a los ojos…después bajo su mirada.

-Jasper, no me gusta ser así-dijo casi en un susurro y por alguna extraña razón mi mano se poso debajo de su mentón, volviendo a sentir ese ardor, y con cuidado la obligue a mirarme.

-Yo te ayudare…lo prometo- una hermosa sonrisa adorno sus labios y sin articular alguna palabra dijo "gracias".

En ese momento, entro Bella- Jasper…lo siento, pero llamo el señor…-se nos quedo mirando como si de alguna novela se tratase y encontrara a los protagonistas en un momento sumamente romántico, entonces me percate que mi mano nunca se separo de la cara de Alice, quien tenia sus mejillas teñidas de un adorable rosado, entonces la solté, y en mi mano quedo esa sensación de cosquillas, pero ahora la acompañaba la ola en mi estomago.

-Lo siento Jasper.

-No esta bien ya había terminado la sesión de todos modos- se apresuro a decir Alice, hasta entonces mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que me había excedido media hora en su consulta- adiós Jazz.

-Amm…adiós Alice, ¿te veo mañana?

-mañana, no podré, tengo que ir de compras, para la fiesta de mi hermana mayor, pero si pudieras atenderme el jueves…yo…

-Claro que si Alice.

-Gracias, a las 4:30 ¿esta bien?- yo me limite a asentir, y sin mas Alice salio, dedicándole una calurosa sonrisa a mi Secretaria.

Me quede embobado viendo la puerta, por donde aquella peculiar jovencita había salido, me sentía extraño, no entendía por que esperaba con ansias que llegara el jueves, no comprendía esa sensación en mi estomago y mucho menos la que tenia al contacto con su piel, no le di importancia, supuse que, quizás esas olas de cosquilleos eran estática en nuestros cuerpos y el estomago era por que no había almorzado bien, pero tenia que admitir que era muy bella, con una pálida piel, que su cabellos negro azabache, resaltaba todavía mas, y tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes, parecidos a los de Edward.

Estaba como en un trance hasta que escuche como alguien se aclaraba la garganta, en un obvio intento de atraer mi atención.

-¿Jasper?

-Mande Bells- me voltee a verla, y note un destello de arrepentimiento en sus ojos marrones

-Es que te hablo el señor Banner y dijo que era urgente…pero disculpa por haber…interrumpido tú…

-Mi consulta Bells- la detuve antes de que dijera alguna alucinación suya -a demás…ya habíamos terminado.

-Amm, si, como tu digas.

No me dio tiempo a contestarle, porque inmediatamente se despidió de mi y salio de mi oficina, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Mire mi reloj y aun me faltaban don consultas, a si que me dispuse a continuar e hice pasar a mi siguiente paciente.

…

-Tranquilo Josh, todo saldrá bien, tu sigue viniendo y pronto estarás mejor.

-Gracias, jasper, enserió me siento muy mal- lo tome del hombro y por alguna extraña razón recordé el ardor de Alice, sacudí mis pensamientos para olvidar ese detalle y volver a la realidad.

-Ya veras Josh-este solo asintió y salio de mi consultorio.

Este había sido mi ultimo paciente y me quedaba hasta las 6:00 de la tarde libre, a si que decidí que seria bueno visitar a mi prometida, sentí como el estomago y el corazón me brincaron al solo pensar en María y prometida en una misma oración.

Salí disparado de mi oficina y apenas le di tiempo a Bells de despedirse de mi y es que la verdad estaba demasiado ansioso por ver a Maria.

En cuento subí a mi hermosos auto, encendí la radio; era algo que Maria nunca había comprendido, mi extraña y obsesionante pasión por la música, pero, la verdad yo tampoco me lo explicaba, desde pequeño me había gustado mucho la música, incluso yo le había enseñado a Edward a tocar el piano, pero bueno, ella aun así me creía una especie de loco musical, jaja, y es que recordé una vez que le cambie los planes a Maria, jaja y es que, era nuestro aniversario de 2 meces y no recordaba que ese mismo día llegaba PARAMORE, simplemente una de mis bandas favoritas, y yo estaba, demasiado emocionado por que quería ir, entonces cuando llego la hora de ir al concierto, me subí en mi auto y me dirigí a el, entonces me hablo Maria y me recordó la cena, casi le llore para que mejor fuéramos al concierto, y ella milagrosamente accedió, lo chistoso fue, que en el concierto todos íbamos con pantalones y playeras de PARAMORE y Maria llevaba un hermosos vestido color vino, propio para cenar en un restaurante.

Regrese de mis recuerdos, cuando me percate que había llegado a casa de Maria, toque el timbre y cuando me abrió prácticamente se lanzo a mis brazos y me beso apasionadamente, en cuando nos separamos, la vi a los ojos y me perdí en ellos.

-Hola mi amor- me susurro muy cerca de los labios-

-Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo estas?

-Pues, bien ahora que estas aquí- me volvió a besar, yo solo baje mis manos a su espalda baja y la acerque más a mi cuerpo. Empecé a avanzar y por lógica ella también camino hacia atrás hasta que topamos con el sillón y terminamos acostados, yo sobre ella, sin aplastarla, comencé a recorrer su pierna derecha y ella acariciaba mi pecho por debajo de mi camisa, me sentía tan bien así, que no quería separarme, sin embargo, algo me detuvo, no me sentía listo para esto, no aun, es decir claro que amaba a Maria y mucho mas era lo que la deseaba, pero, no podía evitarlo, nunca podíamos llegar a mas, siempre algo me detenía. Lleve mi mano hasta su cara y baje la intencidada del beso, ella solo suspiro en mi boca y se separo ligeramente de mi rostro, ella entendía lo que sentía, bueno, no creo que entendiera, ya que ella me había confesado que si estaba lista para a aquel paso, mas si sabia de mi sentir y nunca me decía nada, solo se separaba y terminábamos hablando.

Esta vez no fue una excepción, me gire lentamente y ella quedo a un costado mió, abrazada de mi pecho, mientras yo la sujetaba de los brazos, para tenerla mas cerca.

-Amor- me llamo Maria

-Si Mary- le conteste mirándola a los ojos, aunque ella bajo inmediatamente su rostro y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa pastel.

-Esque…ya se que no te sientes listo, pero…

-¿pero que Mary?

-Es que acaso…tu no…no me…ayy jassy, ¿no me deseas?

Inmediatamente tome su barbilla, y aunque sabia perfectamente con quien estaba, por un segundo el rostro de Alice vino a mi mente, aun que después desapareció, y le dije a Maria con firmeza.

-Mary…amor…claro que te deseo, y no sabes cuanto, es solo que algo me impide hacerlo, y creo que no estoy listo, pero escúchame, y escúchame bien- se me partió el corazón al ver que aquel brillo de su mirada, no estaba, por eso la bese con dulzura- te amo demasiado y te deseo como un drogadicto desea su adicción mas grande. Te amo Maria.

Sus ojos se inundaron y sin dar tiempo a nada me beso, y correspondí su beso y nos quedamos unas horas platicando, después pusimos una película y casi al final llegaron sus padre, entonces me di cuenta que ya eran las 10:00 de la noche y lo mejor seria irme, me despedí de mi futura esposa y mis suegritos, la verdad es que toda la familia de Maria me caía muy bien y eran realmente buenos conmigo.

Me subí a mi auto y me dirigía rumbo a mi departamento, pero recordé que le había prometido a Mama, pasar el fin de semana en casa con ella y Rosalie, así que cambie mi dirección y fui directo a la casa de mi Madre.

Entre y el camino que tome inmediatamente fue a mi habitación. Mama no estaba, a si que subí directamente a la recamara, escuche la radio y supuse que seria Rose, a si que solo toque a su puerta para despedirme de ella.

-¿Roseee?

-PASA!!!!

Entre a la habitación y baje el volumen de la radio, Rose volteo a verme con una miada asesina y yo solo la reprimí con la mía. Rose era mi gemela, pero a veces parecía que era una adolescente caprichuda.

-¿Que pasa hermanito?- me pregunto mas tranquila.

-Nada solo quería decirte buenas noches.

-¿Nadamas?- levanto una ceja interrogantemente.

-Mmm…si, que mas te podría decir.

-No se, siempre me cuentas tus cosas y desde que estas con Maria ya nada de nada- eso era cierto, Rose y yo siempre fuimos como uña y mugre, sin embargo, desde que empecé a salir con Maria, ella y yo nos habíamos distanciado, no porque no simpatizaran ella y Maria, dehehco eran muy buenas amigas, pero simplemente no tenia tiempo entre mi trabajo y Maria.

-Rose…-estuve a punto de mentirle y decirle que eso no era cierto, pero mejor me trague mis palabras y la abrace- ¿sabes que hermanita?

-¿Que?-me pregunto entusiasmada.

Yo la abrace con fuerza y al separarme la mire a los ojos para decirle.

-Hagamos una de esas pláticas de hermanos como antes… ¿te acuerdas?-

Sus ojitos azul cielo brillaron y acto seguido me abrazo mas fuerte para después sentarse con sus piernas dobladas, mientras yo cruzaba las mías y le sonreía, y esque verla así de feliz, me hacia también feliz a mi, en verdad quería a Rosalie, con todo y eso de su bipolaridad y sus caprichitos, ella era una buena chica, aun que a veces ruda.

-Aver doctor Jasper-me dijo tratando de usar diplomacia, aunque no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente.

-Cuénteme su problema señorita Rosalie- le devolví la formalidad juguetonamente

-Jaja, ayy Jassy…bueno sabes que desde hace 3 meses salgo con Emmet y bueno yo…

-Si dime.

-Bueno pues-algo me decía que no era muy agradable lo que iba a escuchar ya que Rosalie se sonrojo notablemente, y eso era muy raro en ella- ¿que te parece el para mi?

-Rosalie, ¿a donde quieres llegar con todo esto?

-Solo dime Jasper, que opinas de el- me contesto seria, yo quería ir directo al grano, pero al parecer a Rose le encantaba darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

-Es un buen chavo, y creo que eres afortunada al estar con alguien como el, ya sabes, no solo tiene un buen trabajo en el hospital de papa, sino que también se ve que te ama y que es muy caballeroso, aunque a veces parezca un niño súper desarrollado- me quede pensando un momento, a donde quería llegar Rosalie y antes de que pronunciara palabra alguna le dije- Lo apruebo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y empezó a tartamudear.

-Aaa, este…¿como que lo apruebas?, ¿a que te refieres?.

-Rose, es obvio, estas roja vivo, y la mayor parte de tu cuerpo está temblando, a demás de que nunca habías preguntado a nadie nuestra opinión sobre Emmet.

-Y… ¿que quieres decir?-trato de ocultar su cara, pero ya se había descubierto sola

-Emmet te propuso matrimonio- le solté directamente.

-Ayy Jassy le quitas la emoción a todo ¿sabes?- su boca se curvo en una enorme sonrisa, yo me acerque a ella y la abrace mientras le decía felicidades.

-Aww Jasper, fue lo mas lindo del mundo, fuimos a un parque que esta enfrente del Hospital e hicimos un picnic, bueno un improvisado picnic y…aww Jassy, primero me empezó a preguntar cuanto lo amaba y así y después me ofreció un plato para servirme la ensalada, y vi un anillo, me quede sorprendida y cuando levante mi vista para verlo, el nadamas asintió y después me beso, yo comencé a gritar como loca y Emmet me beso, después me coloco el anillo en mi dedo muy despacio y awww, Jassy lo amo.

-Hermanita, estoy muy feliz por ti, de veras, el es un buen muchacho.

-Lo se-solo sonrió- solo que no se no quiero dejar a mama sola en esta enorme casa, pero tampoco quisiera que Emmet y yo viviéramos con ellos, no se me ocurre nada.

-Ayy Rose eso no es problema, podemos vender la casa y comprarle una casa mas pequeña a mama cerca de alguno de los dos.-la verdad yo también había pensado en ello muchas veces y se lo pensaba proponer a mama mas después, pero aproveche que era el momento ideal-solo es cuestión de preguntarle.

-Aww Jassy, que emocionada estoy, ya quiero que sea la boda.

-Si yo también- solté un suspiro de anhelo al pensar que pronto me casaría con Maria.

-¿Y tu?

No le entendía, así que le pregunte-¿yo que Rose?

-¿Siempre si te casaras con Maria?

-Claro que si… ¿porque no habría de hacerlo?-le pregunte muy tranquilo, aunque me extraño que me lo preguntara.

-Esque no se Jassy, me agrada Maria y todo y acepto que como novios hacen una bonita pareja, pero…

-¿pero que?-le dije lo mas calmado que pude.

-No se Jasper, es solo un presentimiento.

-No serán celos hermanita, sinceramente nunca te han agradado mis novias, ¿ya te olvidaste de cómo tratabas a Jessica?

-No, además, Jessica era una tonta, que se creía mucho por estar contigo, Jassy, ella nunca me callo bien, Maria es diferente, desde el principio me agrado y me callo súper bien, pero ahora es diferente, algo, no se, no me agrada.

-Mmm…sabes que creo en el sexto sentido femenino Rose, pero la verdad dudo esta vez que sea eso.

-Tal ves…-guardo silencio y después me pregunto.

-¿Como te fue hoy?... ¿algún paciente nuevo?-algo no me gradaba en ese interrogatorio

-Pues, de hecho si, hoy tuve una paciente nueva-le conteste, lo mas calmado posible. Entonces su sonrisa se ensancho hasta sus orejas y supe lo que se avecinaba.

-¿Y que tal es?

-Es mi primera cita con ella Rose, no se como sea.- le mentí, claro que sabia como era, digo, eso era parte de mi profesión, pero, la tortura de Rose se acercaba y prefería la tangente.

-Jazz, eso es parte de tu profesión, pero me refiero a, que si es bonita- fue directo al grano.

-No me fije- volví a mentir, claro que me había fijado y no puedo negar que Alice era terriblemente hermosa, pero no pensaba decirle eso.

-Entonces, ¿porque tus mejillas están rosaditas y no me miras a los ojos?-touche…creo que el hecho de haber pasado casi toda tu vida con un hermano perceptivo ahora psicólogo, si te enseñaba algo, después de todo.

-Bueno…es…ella es…-no sabia que decirle y que no lo malinterpretara- es bonita.

-¿Enserio?- bien, había caído en la trampa de Rose. Por alguna extraña razón, sabia desde un principio que Rose quería llevarme hasta aquí y hacerme algunas insinuaciones, y supuse que debía ser gracias a la información que cierta cotorrita de ojos color chocolate, le había dado.

-Bueno, ¿querías saber no?-le conteste un poco frustrado y alterado a la ves- yo ya te dije. Alice es bonita, pero solamente eso, y lo que sucedió en la oficina…el como nos encontró Bella a Alice y a mi no tiene nada que ver-sentía que casi gritaba y mis mejillas estaban claramente calientes, en respuesta a mi imaginable sonrojo.

-Jajajajajaja-Rose empezó a carcajearse y eso me sorprendió, la verdad, no la entendía. Espere 5 minutos a que se tranquilizara y me contase el motivo de su burla, pero esta nunca paro, enfadado me levante de la cama y me encamine a la puerta, pero sentí como alguien me jaloneaba la camiseta.

-Jasper, perdona, es simplemente que no pude evitarlo- me contesto al fin Rose.

-¿Que te causo tanta gracia?- le pregunte directamente.

-Jaja, es que Jassy, Bells no me contó nada, excepto que hoy vio una paciente tan hermosa que la poca autoestima de Bella quedo por los pisos- muy bien, si mis mejillas, estaban calientes antes, ahora sentía que ardían y no solo mis mejillas, sino que hasta mis orejas me quemaban por que me moría de la pena.

-Yo…yo…yo solo- genial, no podía articular palabra alguna- me ire a dormir y te sugiero hagas lo mismo, buenas noches.

Bese a mi hermana en la frente y me dirigí nuevamente a la puerta, estaba temblando y escuchaba claramente las risitas de Rose, incluso una ves cerrada la puerta.

Al llegar a mí habitación, estaba tan cansado que me salte el baño y me puse mi pijama, para meterme inmediatamente a la cama. Al principio no podía dormir, y es que solo recordaba, aquellos ojitos tristes de Maria y esa voz quebrada suya que me rompía el corazón, mi mente comenzó a divagar, para alejar esa imagen de mi querida Maria, comencé a divagar para olvidar esa dolorosa imagen, y después de unos minutos logre conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, me sentí extraño y es que lo único que podía ver en mis sueños era el rostros de Alice, su hermosa sonrisa envuelta en esos pequeños labios carmín, y sus bellos ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas y en aquella melodiosa voz de campanillas.

Si, lo acepto, esa noche, soñé con mi paciente Alice Cullen.


End file.
